Noches de insomnio
by Day-Onix
Summary: Sus ojos se tornaban rojos. Lo miré preocupado por su estado mental, sin duda se encontraba adolorido, pero sus ojos no solo reflejaban dolor, reflejaban la venganza...fic yaoi de LeorioxKurapica.Tercer capitulo.
1. Sin dormir en paz

Antes que nada, los personajes de Hunter X Hunter no me pertenecen, sino que pertenece a su debido autor (quien no soy yo como ya lo pudieron notar XD).

Ahora, quiero advertir, se trata de un fic yaoi con los personajes principales (Kurapica, Gon, Killua y Leorio). Pasemos al fic!...

**Noches de insomnio **

Sus ojos se tornaban rojos. Lo miré preocupado por su estado mental, sin duda se encontraba adolorido, pero sus ojos no solo reflejaban dolor, reflejaban la venganza, algo que pocas veces se veían, limitadas veces me habló sobre eso, sobre el porque se convirtió en cazador, esta era una de esas veces...

-Lo que haces...no es bueno...-Dije con un tono de preocupación hacia el Kuruta, no me importaba demostrarlo, no tratándose de el, y no tratándose de ese serio y obviamente preocupante tema.

-Mm lo sé...- Dijo desviando la mirada hacia un costado, estoy conciente de que por mas que le diga lo tan preocupado que me encuentro por sus acciones, no se detendrá, y no apartará su mira de ...el dichoso "Genei Ryodan".

-Es tarde...- Comenté mirando hacia la ventana del cuarto.

-Aunque nunca es tarde en la ciudad de York...siempre hay luces y carteles iluminando la ciudad, como harán para dormir los habitantes de esta ciudad?- Pregunte cambiando de tema con un tono mas animado, se lo difícil que era para el hablar sobre esto.

-Si...será mejor vuelva a mi habitación.-Dijo levantándose del sofá en el que instantes antes se encontraba.

-Kurapica...- Dije imitando su acto, y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si? – Dijo fijando sus ojos a los míos.

-No mueras...- Dije haciendo notar mi preocupación y melancolía hacia el, quien se notó algo sorprendido hacia mi comentario, sugerencia, recomendación, o le que sea que fuese.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a sonreírme, una sonrisa falsa dibujada su rostro, y salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Volví a abrirla y antes de que diera otro paso fuera del cuarto, sujeté con firmeza su brazo.

-Lo...lo digo enserio Kurapica...-Dije mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos.

Otra ves se notó sorprendido hacia mi conducta y volteó a verme.

-Leorio...-

Se acerco a mi.

-Que descanses...- Me susurró al oído.

Solté su brazo al escuchar y presenciar tal acto de parte de el. Y para que no notara mi sonrojamiento, me introduje al cuarto que me correspondía, justamente era el cuarto alado de el de Kurapica ¿coincidencia?. Quien sabe...

Ya dentro de mi correspondiente cuarto, recordé lo sucedido hace unos instantes...podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi piel, recordé como me hizo estremecer.

-Hasta pensar en eso me estremece...-

-Que te estremece Leorio?-

-EEEHHH!- Mis mejillas se encendieron como lamparitas de navidad, como no me percate de esa presencia!.

-GOOON!- Dije luego de voltearme nerviosamente a mirarlo.

-Holaaa!- Saludó con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

-Como entraste!-

-Ehmm...- Pronunció llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.- Por la puerta?...

-...-

-Pero la puerta estaba cerrada!- Dije algo alterado por su presencia.

-Aja, y eso es lo que se necesita para abrir una puerta n.n, que este cerrada!-Dijo muy sonriente y con las manos tras la nuca.

-¬¬...-

-Bien, que quieres Gon?- Interrogué recuperando mi compostura.

-Je je... Killua me hechó del cuarto luego de haberle mordido inconscientemente, osea dormido, la pierna n.n-

-...-

-Ya veo... quieres te tienda unas mantas para que puedas dormir en el sofá?.

-Lo harías Leorio? –Pronunció felizmente.

-Claro, solo esperame un momento...-

Al volver de la habitación, tendí unas mantas en el sofá, como anteriormente havia sugerido.

-Gracias Leorio.- Pronunció luego de haberle tendido las mantas en su ahora "cama"-

-No es nada Gon, puedes moverte con toda tranquilidad, de seguro no me despertarás estando yo en la habitación.- Le dije dirigiéndome al cuarto.

-Bien! Que descanses!-

-Igualmente!- Le dije levantando una mano en modo de saludo ya de espaldas.

Se encontraba dormido placidamente en la cama de su correspondida habitación, estaba a oscuras, y havia dejado la puerta entre abierta por si Gon necesitara algo.

-MOSCOOOO!- Oyó mientras recibía un almohadazo en medio de la cara.

-WAAAA!-

-Que demonios...Gon!- Grite luego de haberme despertado bruscamente por culpa suya.

-MALDITO MOSCO YA TE LAS VERAS CON EL PODEROSO HOMBRE HORMIGAAA!- Gritó proporcionándome otro fuerte almohadazo.

-GON! DESPIERTAAA...-

-NOOO! NO OBTENDRAS MI RECETA PARA EL MEJOR BUÑUELO MOSCO DESPRECIABLEEEE!-

-O.O la comida le cayo mal...-

Casi de casualidad, logré sacarle la almohada y con un mágico pase de agua bien fría, logre por arte de magia que se despertara de su extraño sueño.

-Pero y si no quiere?- Dijo con mirada de preocupado frente a la puerta.

-Ya! Solo has lo mismo que hiciste cuando entraste a mi habitación!.- Le grité empujándolo fuera de la habitación.

-Pero es tarde! Y seguramente Kurapica se encuentra dormido!-

-Pues que pena! Porque no dejaré que duermas aquí otra ves!- Cerré la puerta en frente de sus narices, estaba bastante histérico.

-Toc toc...- Se escucha fuera de la habitación del Kuruta.-

-...-

-Toc toc toc...-

-...-

-BOOM BOOOM!- Se escuchó esta ves.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un Kurapica semi desnudo, solo una toalla cubría de su cintura hasta las rodillas de su cuerpo.

-Hola Kurapica nn- Saludó Gon llevándose una mano tras la nuca, algo nervioso.

-Gon?...- Dijo extrañado por su visita a estas horas de la noche.

-Je je ...-

-Ah...lamento tengas que verme así, es que acabo de darme una ducha, ¿qué necesitas? –Interrogó sin darle paso a su habitación.-

-Pues Killua y Leorio me echaron de sus habitaciones nn-

-Ya veo...puedes quedarte aquí si lo gustas Gon...-Se abrió paso para dejar pasar a un bastante cansado Gon, quien solo buscaba un lugar en donde dormir en "paz" si es que a eso se le llamaba dormir ¬¬.

-Gracias Kurapica nn eres mi salvador!-

-No es nada...-

-MUREEEEE!-

-NOOOOOOOO!-

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-...-

-Como hicieron Killua y Leorio para intentar dormir con el, seguramente ni siquiera lo hicieron ¬¬.- Dijo resignado apoyando a Gon, quien estaba en un profundo sueño debido al fuerte golpe que recibió de parte de Kurapica, en la cama en la que este se encontraba durmiendo minutos antes.

-No podré dormir con el aquí...- Se sentó en una silla que se encontraba cerca del lugar, mirando a Gon mientras meditaba de su futura noche sin pegar un ojo cerca de este.

-Tal vez deba llevarlo con Killua...después de todo ellos dos decidieron dormir en la misma habitación...-

-MOSCOOO! –

-...-

-Ven conmigo, iremos con la recepcionista para alquilar otra habitación.-Le dijo el Kuruta empujando por detrás a Gon, por el pasillo del piso en el que se encontraban .

-LO SABIAA!- Dijo killua abriendo abruptamente la puerta que correspondía a su habitación con cara de "estaba esperando este momento".

-Killua?- El rubio se encontraba muy extrañado con la brusca presencia de este.

-Te echaron de ambas habitaciones verdad? Gon?- Interrogó a poyándose contra la pared del pasillo.

-Je je...bueno, si nn-Respondió Gon algo apenado.

-Me debes 100 millones! – Gritó Killua apuntando al pelinegro con el dedo índice.

-Oye! Dijiste 10 millones tramposo!-

-No no...dije 100 millones-

-A mi no me engañas! Estas mintiendo!-

-Bueno si, eran 100 billones nn- Dijo Killua pensando que ni siquiera el inocente Gon caería en tal trampa.

-Exacto! Lo ves? A mi no me engañas!- Grito con vos burlona a su amigo.

**-**...-

-Y bien? Gon no perdamos mas tiempo...-El Kuruta apuró a su amigo, pues no veía la hora de recostar su cuerpo en una acogedora y suave cama nuevamente.

-Bien...-

-Voy con ustedes.-Killua se notaba muy animado a pesar de la hora que era...

Se apresuraron ( haciendo énfasis al Kuruta que los acompañaba) por llegar a la recepción y acomodar a Gon en algún que otro cuarto.

-Buenas noches, necesitamos un cuarto, para uno, que esté disponible, señorita.-

-Si, solo espéreme un minuto joven.- La recepcionista, muy amable, comenzó a revisar en su computador algún cuarto disponible en el lujoso hotel en el que los cuatro amigos se habían asentado gracias a las licencias de cazador que tenían.

-Mientras mas lejos de nuestras habitaciones mejor...-Dijo Killua mirando con ojos de "no te quiero cerca tonto" a Gon, quien con su inocencia apenas si logró notarlo.

-Lo lamento, no queda ninguna habitación disponible en estos momentos- Comentó la recepcionista luego de tener parados a los tres amigos mas de diez minutos.

-Lo dice enserio?- Grito Killua, pensando que quizá lo meterían a dormir junto con Gon, pues ellos habían decidido dormir en la misma habitación, pero no era común que Gon actuara así en medio de sus sueños.

-No, todos están ocupados, lo lamento mucho.-

-Hmm bien y ahora qué?- Preguntó Killua muy fastidiado, sabiendo lo que le tocaría.

-...-

Un silencio incómodo se mantuvo entre los tres hasta llegar al piso en el que se hospedaban, el 6.

-Killua...-

-Mm?- Killua llevaba un chocolate que tenia por ahí, en la boca, por lo tanto le era complicado hablar en ese estado.

-Gon duerme contigo...-Dijo el Kuruta muy serio y decidido.

-NO! PORQUE EL TIENE QUE QUEDARSE CONMIGO!- Gritó despertando a mas de uno de los que se hospedaban en ese piso. (eso no significa que no lo haya hecho antes XD), tirando al suelo la barra de chocolate que antes se encontraba en su boca.

-Tu quisiste dormir en el mismo cuarto!-El rubio se estaba colocando al mismo nivel que su amigo, gritando pero sin perder la cordura del todo, ya en el pasillo.

-QUE DUERMA AQUÍ!- Grito nuevamente señalando la habitación de Leorio.

-BIEN...-

-BIEN!-

-NO!.- Salió Leorio de su cuarto, muy similar a la manera como Killua lo había hecho anteriormente.

-SI!.-

-NO!-

-DONDE SEA!- Grito Gon intentando que los demás pararan.

-NO! SOY CAPAZ DE HASTA DORMIR CON LEORIO Y DEJARTE DORMIR EN MI DORMITORIO SOLO CON TAL DE DESCANZAR UN PAR DE HORAS! –El rubio estaba algo nervioso con todo ese asunto, pero había dicho algo sin medir sus palabras, y eso es algo insólito en el.

-Gracias nn! Lamento todo el lío, que descansen!- Gon se havia apurado para aprovechar las palabras de su nervioso amigo Kurapica, entrando al cuarto de este y cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

-Ja ja se aprovecho de tu condición Kurapica!- Dijo muy divertido el mas pequeño de los tres que quedaban en el pasillo del sexto piso.

-No me importa compartir contigo la habitación Kurapica...-Dijo Leorio divirtiéndose, al igual que Killua, de la situación que acababa de ver.

-...-

-Bien! Que descansen!.- Killua había entrado a su cuarto, dejando a Leorio y Kurapica solos.

-...-

-Ehh... piensas quedarte ahí parado Kurapica?.-

-No... entremos...- Se havia quedado algo pensante en el pasillo, era algo común en el, por eso Leorio no le dio mucha importancia.

-Tan tan...TAN TAN TAN...tan tan...-Leorio estaba duchándose, era algo insólito bañarse a esa hora de la noche, pero así era mejor...

-Intento dormir!- Dijo Kurapica tirando una almohada hacia la puerta (la cual lamentablemente estaba cerrada XD) del baño.

-Hey! Eso dolió!-

-...-

-Tan... TAN TAN TAN... tan tan...-

Luego de escuchar una y otra ves la "canción" de Leorio, este salió del baño haciendo notar, nuevamente, un incómodo silencio en la habitación.

-Te sientes bien Kurapica?- Preguntó Leorio al notar que al salir del baño, Kurapica se encontraba sentado a orillas de la cama, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-S-si...solo debo ir a mojarme la cabeza...-Respondió levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia su destino ya mencionado.

En el camino hacia el baño, Kurapica havia perdido el equilibrio por un instante, este fue atajado por Leorio quien se encontraba cerca.

-Te tengo!- Dijo Leorio intentando camuflar su preocupación y sosteniendo en brazos a su rubio amigo.

-Lo siento...- Dijo recuperando el equilibrio y separándose de los brazos de Leorio que firmemente lo sostenían.

-No pasa nada...estas bien?-

-Si.- Respondió introduciéndose en el baño rápidamente y cerrando la puerta de este.

Se sentía extraño, se miró al espejo y notó sus mejillas rojas, y eso le hizo sonrojarse aun mas, lo peor es que no podía culpar a su estado físico, pues no se sentía mareado, ni ningún síntoma de enfermo, solo sentía calor y difícilmente sea por fiebre.

Se pasó en el baño por casi una hora, reflexionando sobre su estado, hasta que escuchó una vos que lo llamaba fuera del baño.

-Kurapica...-

Salir? No, no pensaba salir de ese cuarto hasta que lo rojizo de sus mejillas se fuera.

-Qué quieres?-

-Solo...quería hacerte una pregunta...-

Rogaba que no fuera sobre lo que les había pasado.

-Dilo...-

-Es...algo personal...-

Cada ves dudaba mas sobre lo que le diría, pero intentaba disimular su estado.

-...-

No dijo nada, esperando que Leorio le hiciera esa pregunta, la cual sabia lo que sería.

-Tu...-

-Yo que...- Dijo con un tono irónico, ya no savia como disimular su estado.

-Tu...tienes...tu tienes diarrea Kurapica? –

-...-

-Hmm lo siento, debía hacer esa pregunta ya que te vi algo extraño esta noche y además estas en el baño hace un largo rato nn- Dijo llevándose una mano tras la nuca algo apenado por su pregunta.

-...-

-Porque...si tienes diarrea tengo algunas medicinas muy efectivas nn-

-...-

-Kurapica? – Se acercó mas a la puerta, esperando que su "amigo con diarrea" le contestara.

-Booom!- La puerta del baño se abrió repentina y bruscamente, golpeando y estampillando contra la pared a Leorio quien se encontraba tras esta.

-K-Kurapika...-Intento pronunciar estampillado contra la pared, viendo a Kurapika de espaldas saliendo del baño.

Mientras Leorio seguía estampillado y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, Kurapika se encaminó a llegar hasta la única cama en la habitación.

-Y a ti que te sucede!- Dijo limpiándose la sangre y volviendo a su compostura normal.

Kurapica se detuvo en el camino al escuchar las palabras de este, como si estuviera pensando en que responder, Leorio se havia dado cuenta de esto.

-Nada...-Respondió volviendo a encaminarse hacia la cama, con un tono muy frío.

-Sabes? Solo intentaba ayudarte con tu "problema" de estómago, no tienes porqué enojarte...-

-No es contigo...¿bien?- El Kuruta ya se encontraba sentado a orilla de la cama, con el cabello que tapaban su rostro y no dejaban ver sus ojos ni el rojo que aun permanecian en este.

-Bah quien te entiende! –

-¿Dónde piensas dormir tu?- Interrumpió Kurapica a acomodado en la cama, haciendo entender a Leorio que no pensaba compartir la cama, que a pesar de que la cama le respondiera a Leorio, el se había apoderado.

-Hmm ¿en el suelo?-

-Como quieras...-El rubio ya se encontraba tapado hasta la cintura y en pose para dormir

-Mal agradecido...- Susurró Leorio para si mismo.

CONTINUARÁ..

Kitana: wiii - pensaron que pondría algo de lemon ya en el comienzo? O.o... nooo se equivocaron+ risa malvada , bueno, creo que el primer capitulo me quedo bastante largo pero de seguro eso no fue problema para ustedes -. Espero les haya agradado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...dejen reviews.


	2. Una decepcion?

Hola otra ves! D he aquí el segundo capitulo...disfruten leyéndolo así como yo lo hago escribiéndolo, advierto antes de comenzar, que en este capitulo habrá LEMON, si no desean leerlo...se van o.O, ahora si...comencemos...

**Noches de insomnio**

"-¿Dónde piensas dormir tu?- Interrumpió Kurapica a acomodado en la cama, haciendo entender a Leorio que no pensaba compartir la cama, que a pesar de que la cama le correspondiera a Leorio, el se había apoderado.

_-Hmm ¿en el suelo?-_

_-Como quieras...-El rubio ya se encontraba tapado hasta la cintura y en pose para dormir_

_-Mal agradecido...- Susurró Leorio para si mismo."_

No podía dormir, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos mirando la profunda oscuridad en la habitación, cualquier objeto que lograba divisar en la oscuridad le parecía interesante, haciéndolo desvelarse cada ves mas. Miraba el objeto, o lo que sea que fuese, con detenimiento, como si jamás lo hubiera visto en esa habitación, pero, aunque pareciera concentrado en eso, su mente vagaba por otros rumbos, esa imagen volvía una y otra y otra vez a sus ojos, miraba, pero no miraba el objeto, intentaba concentrarse en dormir, en cerrar los ojos hasta que un nuevo día empezara, pero al instante en que los cerraba...los volvía a abrir. ¿Qué era en definitiva en lo que pensaba, ¿Qué era en realidad lo que miraba, ni el sabia esas respuestas, irónico...era absurdo que ni el mismo pudiera controlar su cuerpo, se sentía el único y el mas patético ser, aquel que no savia exactamente en lo que pensaba, si en ese jarro que logró divisar en la oscuridad, o en esa imagen que llagaba a cada instante en que se iba de su mente, tampoco sabia bien en lo que pensaba, si en el...o en esa imagen...o en su estado anteriormente...la frustración lo invadía, quería encontrar rápido esas respuestas, pero no tenia manera...¿o si?

Otro ser, en la misma habitación que este, se sentía casi de la misma manera, no entendía el "porque" de sus acciones...¿ o tal ves el no era el raro, tal ves el extraño era su amigo, necesitaba esas respuestas, pues no desaparecían de su mente...no lograba conciliar el sueño, aunque sí sentía sueño, pero algo no lo dejaba dormir...¿ quien tenia la culpa? El...o yo, pensaba.

-Estás aun despierto?- Preguntó levantándose del suelo, por extraño que pareciera, sabia con exactitud que su amigo se encontraba despierto, tal ves era el momento tan incómodo que vivieron antes, aunque...mas allá de incómodo, el estar de malas con su amigo, no le hacia sentir de lo mejor, y seguramente creyó que este, antes mencionado, se sentía de igual manera.

-Hm si...- Dijo con un tono cortante, sin duda su frustración estaba aun presente.

-No puedo conciliar el sueño, Kurapica.-

-Yo de igual manera...- Dijo abriendo paso entre las sábanas para luego sentarse a orillas de la cama.

Ambos sentían esa necesidad de hablar, no sabían de qué, tampoco porqué...

-Lamento haberte hecho sentir incómodo con mis preguntas...- Iría al grano, pensaba que de esta manera podría arreglar todo, eso que tanto le preocupaba y no le dejaba dormir, y así, dormiría de una buena ves.

-No importa ya...- Desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, no podía mirar a Leorio, pues las luces se encontraban apagadas, pero lo hacía instintivamente, no tenia sentido desviar la mirada sin ni siquiera ver a ese sujeto, pero los sentimientos y dejarse llevar por ellos, son más fuertes que los propios sentidos.

El Kuruta no podía apartar esa imagen, esa en la que se encontraba frente al espejo del baño, viendo sus mejillas arder...¿arder?...¿pero de qué, en el fondo de su corazón se encontraban esas respuestas, pero no sería tan fácil tocar ese fondo, era demasiado profundo como para alcanzarlo así como así.

-Yo...-¿Qué podría decir? Se sentía tan miserable, sabiendo que ni el podía controlar sus palabras, ni sus acciones, en ese momento se sentía vulnerable, frágil, indefenso ante...¿ante qué?...ante el amor...

Tapó bruscamente su boca, lo havia pensado...¿ante el amor? Volvió a pensar, es imposible, ¿cómo es posible, no...debió estar tan confundido...que llegó a pensar en algo que jamás sucedería...¿o si?

Volvió a taparse la boca, lo volvió a pensar...

-Kurapica...-Eso lo sacó de sus "extraños" pensamientos...

-¿Qué sucede? –

Sintió como poco a poco este se acercaba... no escuchaba la respuesta a su "¿Qué sucede?" estaba tan confundido...una mezcla de sentimientos y confusiones se apoderaron de el, algo extraño, indefenso...no le agradaba el sentirse así.

Esta ves, logro divisar la figura de Leorio, estaba frente a el, por alguna razón su corazón se aceleró, de la nada...otra vez...se sintió débil, indefenso...ante...

Dos manos acariciaron sus mejillas, cerró los ojos...unas manos suaves, dedos finos y largos, también suaves, acariciaban dulcemente sus mejillas, las cuales volvió a sentir que ardían...

Volvió en si, corrió su rostro hacia un lado, ¿qué le sucedía, por un instante solo se dedicó a sentir esas suaves manos acariciarlo cariñosamente, pero...¿por qué?...

-¿Qué haces?- Interrogó con su habitual tono de ironía.

-Debo decirte...algo...Kurapica- Dijo aun en su postura.

Un momento...quería tomarse un momento para analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo, analizar su próximo paso...pero no podía, el tiempo pasaba, los segundos también

-Qué es?-

Sintió, nuevamente, una mano posarse en su mejilla, intentó mover su rostro para alejarse de esta, pero unos labios apoyados en los suyos, lo impidió. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, ¿qué significaba aquello, intentó zafarse, pero la mano de Leorio que antes se encontraba en su mejilla, tomó su barbilla sujetándolo a su gusto, podía sentir su respiración contra la suya, cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento, abriendo un poco su boca, dando paso a Leorio dentro de esta, disfrutando aun mas.

El oxígeno pronto era necesario para ambos, se separaron, el rubio aun no entendía a la perfección todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, quería respuestas...

-Leorio...-llegó a pronunciar, su corazón estaba agitado, y sus mejillas teñidas con un rojo carmesí...

-Te amo...-Pronunció el otro, depositando otro beso en el Kuruta, quien no había procesado la información dada por completo.

Ambos cayeron en la cama, Leorio encima del rubio, podían encontrar la mirada del otro, la luz no les era necesario, estaban tan cerca que podían casi con total claridad, ver el uno al otro.

Volvió a besarlo, un beso mas apasionado y excitante, colocó una de sus rodillas en la entrepierna del Kuruta, robándole un gemido...uno lo suficientemente excitante como para querer seguir con lo ya hecho.

-Es...pe...ra...L-Leorio...-Pronunció con gran dificultad, no quería continuar, o mejor dicho, no savia si continuar o dejarlo ahí.

-Tranquilo...- Le susurró al oído, un escalofrío muy agradable recorrió la espalda del rubio, haciendo que se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible.

Comenzó a despojarlo de la ropa que le quedaba, (recuerden que uno no duerme con jeans y blusa o.O, igualmente, Kurapica no llevaba puesto eso --U fue solo una suposición).

Dejando su pecho descubierto, miró su cuello, deseaba devorarlo, le atraía tanto...lo lamió con sensualidad , llegando hasta debajo de su oído, a partir de ahí, comenzó a besar y morder su cuello, bajando, como en un camino de hormigas, mientras que, sus manos acariciaban su torso desnudo, lugares que nunca antes pudo tocar, su piel era suave, así como la seda.

Poco a poco el lugar se llenaba de gemidos, producidos por el Kuruta, quien tenía la mente nublada, sólo se dejaba llevar por el momento, disfrutándolo.

Llegó hasta su vientre, se detuvo y regresó hasta el comienzo, mirando detenidamente los ojos de Kurapica, es hermoso, pensó, mordió su labio inferior, deseaba hacerlo suyo, lo tenía bajo suyo, estaba entregado a el...

-¿Deseas continuar? – volvió a susurrarle al oído, de una forma muy sensual y provocadora.

Asintió con la cabeza, nada se interpondría ahora, podía seguir tranquilo, sin problemas y disfrutando a pleno.

Siempre quiso escuchar su vos así...gimiendo de placer...siempre quiso saber como se oía, y más aun, si el mismo estuviera provocándole esos excitantes sonidos.

Bajó nuevamente, pero siguiendo el mismo camino de antes, haciendo al Kuruta aun mas deseoso, en un "sufrimiento" por que llegara, bajaba despacio, hasta llegar a su pecho, lamió sus pezones, y jugó con ellos por unos instantes, instantes que para el rubio eran interminables.

Por fin, llegó hasta su vientre, lo despojó de esos "molestos" boxers que le impedían tener absoluto contacto físico y visual hacia su rubio Kuruta, ahora si, lo tenía completamente desnudo frente a el, sería suyo...ni el sabría definir desde cuando comenzó a sentir cierto "interés" hacia Kurapica, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, es de lo tanto que lo amaba, lamió con gran sensualidad la punta, esperando esos gritos que tanto le agradaban, mientras, el Kuruta se aferraba a las sábanas, podía sentir la lengua de Leorio rozar su miembro, era una situación embarazosa para el, pero no dejaba de gustarle, muchos gemidos ya habían escapado de su garganta.

Volvió a rozar su lengua con el miembro de su "amigo", una sonrisa de "lo estoy disfrutando" se dibujó en su rostro, escucharlo, sentirlo, tenerlo...lo hacía sentir vivo, mas que nadie. Esta vez metió por completo el miembro del rubio a su boca, pudo tener mejor contacto, saboreó cada rincón de su palpitante y ya erecto miembro, robándole mas gemidos, mas fuertes y sonoros gemidos que resonaban en toda la habitación, y se sentía tan bien...introdució luego uno de sus dedos en la entrada de este, esta vez, el dolor se mezclaba con el placer que sentía, pues masturbaba al Kuruta al mismo tiempo, para así no sea solo dolor...luego de que se acostumbrase a la intromisión, metió el próximo, el rubio esta vez no pudo evitar el gemir fuertemente de dolor, Leorio se acercó ya con el segundo dedo dentro, a su rostro, besando las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos a sus mejillas, luego dijo...

-Relájate...así será mas fácil...- Besó con pasión a Kurapica, mientras hacía círculos con sus dedos dentro de este; por último, introdujo el tercer dedo, ya para ese entonces el rubio se havia acostumbrado a la intromisión.

Besó su labio inferior, y sacó los dedos de su entrada, para reemplazarlo por su miembro, ya adentro, esperó unos momentos para que se acostumbrase mejor, y poco a poco comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, encima de este, sentía como el rubio se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda, haciéndole pequeños rasguñones, las piernas del Kuruta se encontraba entrelazadas en las espalda de Leorio.

Luego de varios minutos, ya ambos habían tomado un ritmo determinado, los gemidos de ambos eran muy sonoros, sus pieles se encontraban húmedas por el sudor, las estampidas de Leorio cada ves eran mas fuertes, y el dolor se había transformado en placer.

-L-Le...o...rio!- Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que decía su nombre, pero sonaba tan bien cuando el lo decía...pronto llegaron al clímax, la ultima y mas fuerte estampida se hizo presente, así como un último grito de placer.

Cayeron exhaustos, aliviados, y satisfechos, mientras que el Kuruta se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Leorio, mientras este le acariciaba los rubios mechones de cabello que tenía sobre el rostro.

-Kurapica...- Dijo acercándose al oído de este.

No respondió, miró con detenimiento su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados, probablemente se encontraba dormido, mañana tendrían tiempo para hablar, aunque casi ya era otro día, pues la habitación ya no se encontraba tan oscura, y algunos rayos de sol se escabullían por las persianas de la habitación. Habían pasado su primera noche desvelados...juntos.

Abrió sus ojos de apoco, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que le era molesta para sus ojos, miró a sus alrededores y lo primero que pensó fue la noche que pasó con su "amigo", abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, fue una pesadilla...verdad, pensó mirando el desorden que había en la cama en la que se encontraba instantes antes, se dirigió al baño, pero al entrar notó que Leorio se encontraba duchándose, quedó unos minutos mirando hacia la puerta, que aun no había abierto para dirigirse al baño, ¡¿Qué había hecho, su memoria se inundó de imágenes en la que se encontraba el con su "amigo", no.. pensó internamente.

CONTINUARÁ...

Kitana: bueno yo se los prometí, me costó un poco hacer la parte de Lemon (siempre me cuesta T.T) pero yo siempre cumplo con lo prometido XD, en el próximo capitulo verán un poco de todo, también un poco de GonxKillua. Espero les haya agradado! Y gracias por los reviews T.T esa son una de las cosas que me inspiran y me motivan a seguir escribiendo T.T...

Contesto reviews: (jamás lo hice antes o.O, recuerden soy algo nueva en estos temas T.T)

**Elamantedeseishirou: gracias! aquí esta el segundo capitulo! XD espero te haya gustado. Agradezco tus comentarios -.**

**Kari Ishikawa: y si hay que hacerlos sufrir! O.o así es mas divertido XD, igualmente este capitulo no me quedó con mucho humor, pero espero hacerlos reír en el próximo!. Agradezco tus comentarios -. **

**Sayume: Gracias! Intento siempre mejorar lo mas que pueda para redactarlo lo mejor posible, espero no me mates T.T pues me demoré un poquitin XD (como verás, los pocos fics que hice, los terminé lo mas pronto posible, pues cuando digo que disfruto en hacerlos...es en serio o.O), agradezco tus comentarios -.**

**Neon-san: bueno aquí se responden tus dudas o.O, Leorio es algo depravado no! XD...coff coff siendo yo, abría hecho lo mismo que el o.O. Agradezco tus comentarios -.**

**Bueno, gracias por sus reviews! Espero mas o.O y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!.**


	3. No me lo imagino

Tercer capitulo o.O! no se si alguien lo esta leyendo pero en fin, aquí les va.

Nota: los personajes de HxH no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de sus debidos autores.

"_Abrió sus ojos de apoco, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que le era molesta para sus ojos, miró a sus alrededores y lo primero que pensó fue la noche que pasó con su "amigo", abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, fue una pesadilla...¿verdad, pensó mirando el desorden que había en la cama en la que se encontraba instantes antes, se dirigió al baño, pero al entrar notó que Leorio se encontraba duchándose, quedó unos minutos mirando hacia la puerta, que aun no había abierto para dirigirse al baño, ¡¿Qué había hecho, su memoria se inundó de imágenes en la que se encontraba el con su "amigo", "no".. pensó internamente._

**Noches de insomnio.**

Se alejó de la perilla, no quería cruzarse con él, no en esos momentos, después de todo... ¿qué explicación le daría, intento por todos los medios volver a vestirse, pues solo llevaba puesto unos boxers, se sentó a orillas de la cama y uno a uno unió los botones de su camisa con aquellas hendiduras específicamente para estas, luego, pasó una de sus piernas por aquellos jeans para que luego la pierna restante lo siguiera, pronto se encontraba cambiado y listo para desaparecer un par de horas hasta haber aclarado su mente.

-Tranquilo Gon, dime que fue lo que ocurrió, de a poco.- Repitió por enésima ves el albino sosteniendo de los hombros al morocho, intentando tranquilizarlo para así poder oír su explicación sobre esos gritos que pegó anteriormente.

-Es que...- Intentó mascullar entre sollozos, pero haciendo caso, al menos, a las indicaciones de su amigo Killua.

-Habla de una buena ves!- Gritó perdiendo nuevamente la compostura.

-ME ENSEÑÓ Y YO NO LO HACIA BIEN, SEGUIA SIENDO RUBIO!-

-Gon! Tranquilízate y explícate bien!.-

Mini Flash Back 

Ya en la mañana, Killua se encontraba despierto y listo para buscar a Gon y salir a dar un paseo, fuera del hotel, por quien sabe donde, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera ir a buscarlo, este apareció de la nada (o mas específicamente abriendo la puerta de su habitación ) provocándole casi un ataque cardíaco. Se encontraba sudado y con la mirada de un loco recién salido de un manicomio, y comenzó a llorar diciendo que tuvo, en la noche, un sueño bastante desagradable, Killua intentó por todos los medios saber de qué trataba el sueño que tuvo, pero le era imposible, pues este no se calmaba, y lo poco que hablaba eran puras cosas sin sentido.

Fin del mini Flash Back 

-ME QUERIA ENSEÑAR PERO YO...Y SALIO VOLANDO!- Comenzó a "explicar" si es que esa era la definición mas adecuada, su sueño.

Su amigo, quien pasando los minutos se encontraba más y más nervioso y histérico a causa de las palabras sin sentido de su amigo, intento callarlo poniendo una de sus manos en su boca, para luego decir...

-Primero intenta armar una oración coherente, de acuerdo?- Dijo refregando sus dientes con los otros.

Gon asintió, y este fue soltándole de manera que el pudiera hablar.

-Kurapica...-

-Kurapica qué?-

-ESTABA KURAPICA!-

-Bien pero no grites! Ahora prosigue...-

-Tenía alas y pico largo...así como un ave..

-Y?-

-Y...era horrible!.-

El morocho volvió a recostarse sobre el hombro de su amigo, se notaba aterrado por la "experiencia" que vivió (mejor dicho, soñó) anteriormente. Aun así, el albino no acababa de comprender el porqué de su terrorífico sueño con la especie de Kurapica-Ave...

-Bien, ahora dime qué era lo malo de ese sueño...-

-Todo!-

-Si si...pero qué hacia Kurapica...-

-Me...el me...-

-El qué! .-

-Es muy vergonzoso, Killua!-

Sus mejillas se tornaron con un tono carmesí, su mirada estaba dirigida al suelo, se encontraba apenado por quien sabe que cosa. Y eso lo hacía enfurecerse de sobre manera a su amigo, pero intentaba disimularlo.

-Algo...que tenga que ver con tu cuerpo?-

-Hmm..si.-

La mente de Killua comenzó a imaginarse cosas que no iban concorde a su edad. Pronto, luego de imaginarse aquellas "cosas", sus mejillas tomaron un color muy similar al de su amigo.

-Te lo enseñó?-

-Te refieres a "aquello"?-

-Hmm si.-

-Pues si, jamás lo había intentado antes.-

-Ya veo.-

Llevó una mano bajo su barbilla, se notaba pensativo y algo dudoso a qué preguntar luego, pues aquellas preguntas sacaban mucha información "personal" sobre el morocho.

-En dónde fué?-

-En el suelo, ¿Dónde más?-

-Hmm...ya veo, habrá sido escalofriante.-

-Tenías que verlo...se movía extraño...-Terminó de decir Gon con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su trauma era para ser tratado por un experto en psicología.

En cambio, el albino abrió los ojos de sobremanera, intentando de a poco procesar aquella información, "_Se movía extraño"_ ...

-Pero...tu quisiste?-

-Hmm..parecía algo divertido y quería intentarlo. Además –añadió- la música me hacía querer hacerlo...

En su mente ya no cabía tantos pensamientos sucios, ya no podía entender aquellas palabras (fíjese lo grande que fue su aventura como para que el albino no pudiera comprender).

-Algo más?-

-Si...-

-Dilo!-

-A pesar de moverse extraño y de que era una especie de ave, bailaba muy bien -

-...-

-BAILAR!-

-Pues si...¿No te lo dije, el intentaba enseñarme unos pasos de Hip Hop...fue horrible! –añadió-Pues yo no bailaba bien...-

Cayó de frente al piso, tanta historia creada en su mente, tantas imágenes que con sumo cuidado se armó...para escuchar decirle que sólo intentaba enseñarle unos míseros pasos de baile.

-Ese fue tu "horrible" sueño?- Preguntó intentando no arrancarle los alborotados y negros mechones de cabello.

-Si...ya no podré ver con la misma cara a Kurapica...-

Kitana: lo sé fue re cortito XD pero se me ocurrió y no aguanté mas -.

No se si les ha parecido gracioso, pero para mi lo fue XD así que mentir de ves en cuando no les vendría mal o.O...nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Dejen reviews.


End file.
